


Atlas, Fallen

by teaandstargazing



Series: Jlaire Week 2019 [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, Falling Star, Jlaire Week, Tumblr: jlaireweek, jlaire, prompt: falling star, tales of arcadia - Freeform, trollhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandstargazing/pseuds/teaandstargazing
Summary: He's a star from the heavens, who has always wondered what it would be like to live amongst humans. She longs for excitement and adventure she can only dream of in her perfectly planned world.For day 3 of Jlaire week: Falling Star





	Atlas, Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> My intention was to have this story completed by today, but I'm busy with school and work and I barely have any time to write at the moment :(
> 
> But! I wanted to post at least a little something during jlaire week, so here's a snippet from the fic. I'm hoping to have it done and posted within the month.
> 
> Enjoy!

Claire narrowed her eyes playfully. “So, you’re a star?”

Shit had he said that out loud? Does getting drunk make you _too_ honest?

"Uh,” Jim drawled out. No turning back now. “Yeah. I am.”

Claire leaned closer to him on her own stool, her eyes never leaving his. “Is that the reason your eyes are so sparkly and your smile is so bright?”

Jim threw his head back in a laugh and she giggled along with him. So alcohol made Claire bolder than usual and flirty, good to know. 

“You’re drunk, Claire,” he deflected while still chuckling lightly, turning his attention back to her. At his words, her expression became serious, determined even.

“Not drunk enough to not know what I’m doing,” she explained. “Or to know what’s really going on.” She inhaled deeply. “I believe you, you know. That you’re a star.”

They were dangerously close now. Her voice had become soft, and he had to lean in to hear her over the noise of the room. Jim could smell her perfume and count the freckles across her nose and cheeks, even in the dim light. The sight of them reminded him of how the stars looked from down here on Earth.

“The falling star from last month." Claire's eyes were on him. Studying, half-lidded. "That was you, wasn’t it?”


End file.
